


Alex

by GadgetoQueer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Couple lesbien, F/F, Orage, Sexe lesbien, Solitude, pluie
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 13:34:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30022536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GadgetoQueer/pseuds/GadgetoQueer
Summary: Une relation entre deux femmes, dont l'une est un électron libre, toujours changeant, insaisissable. Petit lutin ne faisant qu'un avec la nature et les éléments.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Alex

Je rêve d’une douche bien chaude. J’ai attendu ça toute la journée et en ouvrant la porte de mon appartement, je ne pense plus qu’à ça. Quitter mes vêtements et me glisser sous l’eau, la sentir sur ma peau, être enveloppée de chaleur. Et je reste sous les jets puissants le temps qu’il faut pour me débarrasser de cette journée, pour passer à autre chose. Quand enfin je sors, je me sens sereine et détendue. Le monde extérieur n’existe plus.

J’ai enfilé une tenue confortable. Mes cheveux encore mouillés gouttent un peu sur mes épaules. J’aperçois ton trousseau de clés posé sur le meuble dans l’entrée. Je ne t’ai pas entendue arriver. Et pour cause, tu n’as fait que passer. Tu as déposé tes clés et tes chaussures. Je sais où tu es, j’hésite à te rejoindre, sais combien tu aimes profiter de cet endroit, décide de te laisser un peu de temps seule.

La première fois que je t’ai rencontrée, lors d’une soirée d’amis communs, tu avais l’air totalement ailleurs. Ta présence n’était pas hostile, ou désagréable. Mais c’est comme si tu n’étais pas là. Ermite au milieu d’un groupe de citadins. Sauvage… Tu t’es éclipsée à un moment. Ne te voyant pas revenir, j’ai cru que tu avais quitté les lieux sans rien dire à personne (je saurai par la suite que tu es tout à fait capable de ce genre de choses). Mais un peu plus tard, je t’ai vue sur le balcon de la cuisine. Dehors, l’orage grondait, et des éclairs zébraient le ciel. Et tu étais là, immobile. Quand la pluie est devenue torrentielle, tu n’as pas bougé alors que tu n’étais plus du tout protégée. C’est là que je t’ai rejointe. Et j’ai regardé les éléments se déchainer avec toi, seulement accompagnée par les bruits de l’orage et de la pluie. Je crois qu’à un moment j’ai saisi ta main, je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi. C’est seulement quelques heures plus tard, en sortant de chez nos amis que tu m’as adressé pour la première fois la parole. A l’intérieur, la soirée battait son plein, et personne n’avait remarqué notre escapade sur le balcon, ni notre départ alors que nous étions trempées. Dehors, la pluie continuait. Tu m’as serrée dans tes bras, a embrassé ma joue et m’a souhaité une bonne nuit, avant de t’en aller. Je ne connaissais même pas ton prénom.

Tu es restée pour moi l’inconnue qui aimait l’orage. Je ne voulais pas demander ton nom à mes amis. J’avais aimé cette étrange rencontre, ton caractère inhabituel. Je n’avais pas envie de rendre tout cela concret, ou réel, comme si ça n’avait été qu’un doux rêve.

Cette rencontre me parait loin à présent, mais tu es toujours la même. Un électron libre. En corps à corps avec la nature, survolant la ville, tu m’échappes toujours. J’aime t’observer, observer ton laisser aller, ton lâcher prise avec le monde extérieur. Tu sembles ne faire qu’un avec la terre, c’est ce que je me dis à chaque fois que je te vois marcher sur les sentiers boueux, tes pieds nus s’enfonçant dans le sol, ou quand parfois, ton corps s’affale dans les hautes herbes, que tu disparais soudain, comme un être magique. Petit lutin malicieux. Je te devine, mais ne te comprendrais jamais tout à fait.

Tu appartiens à la nature, qui semble t’avoir fait apparaître miraculeusement. Je ne connais pas ta famille, tu ne sembles pas en avoir. Insaisissable quand on te pose des questions. Tu n’appartiens pas au monde humain, les relations te fatiguent. Tu ne les comprends pas. Elles durent le temps qu’elles durent, tu ne fais rien pour les entretenir. Tu passes dans la vie des gens, comme une ombre, un esprit.

Tu es arrivée dans ma vie telle une apparition, et je sais que tu disparaitras de la même façon. Je suis surprise que tu sois encore là. Tu t’en vas régulièrement, le temps qu’il te faut, puis tu reviens. La première fois, j’ai pensé que je t’avais perdue définitivement. Et tu es rentrée quelques jours plus tard, sans aucune explication. Je sais maintenant que je n’en aurai jamais. Cela peut durer un jour, ou plusieurs semaines, j’ai arrêté de m’en angoisser, ou du moins, j’ai appris à faire semblant. Et tu as toujours fini par revenir.

J’ouvre la fenêtre de la salle de bain, pour laisser échapper les vapeurs chaudes de ma douche. Je sens l’air frais entrer, vivifiant. Je regarde au dehors, les nuages chassés par le vent. Le ciel se couvre, la pluie ne va pas tarder à tomber. Je sais que ce n’est pas ça qui va te faire rentrer, au contraire.

Je profite du contraste entre la chaleur de mon corps et l’air frais tout autour de moi. La buée sur le miroir se dissipe petit à petit. Je me sens un peu léthargique, hésite à me plonger dans un bon bouquin, lovée dans un fauteuil, un chat sur les genoux… Un coup d’œil par la fenêtre me donne plutôt envie d’aller profiter du ciel, de ses couleurs changeantes, de ses nuages menaçants.

Je ne m’embarrasse pas de chaussures. Depuis que je te connais, j’ai redécouvert le plaisir de marcher pieds nus. Je sens les différences de matières et de températures sous mes pieds, la douceur d’un tapis, la fraicheur du carrelage.

J’ai la chance d’habiter au dernier étage de l’immeuble, et de ne pas avoir de voisins de palier. C’est ce que j’ai tout de suite apprécié dans cet appartement, pouvoir aller sur le toit discrètement, sans rien dire à personne, laisser mon regard se perdre sur la ville, dans le ciel. Profiter ainsi de la solitude.

Cet endroit t’a tout de suite enthousiasmé. Pouvoir t’isoler en pleine ville sans t’enfermer, un rêve pour toi. C’est devenu comme ta deuxième maison. Si on peut parler de maison en ce qui te concerne…

Je monte l’échelle, sens les barreaux froids sous ma peau. Me voilà à l’extérieur, le vent commence à se lever, le ciel encore un peu plus menaçant qu’il y a seulement quelques minutes. Tu es là, assise sur le rebord, les jambes donnant sur le vide et les quatre étages qui nous séparent du sol. Je ne dis rien, et viens m’allonger sur le muret, ma tête posée sur ta cuisse. Tu caresses mes cheveux un peu distraitement, perdue dans tes pensées.

Avec toi, le temps ne passe plus de la même façon. Et mon rapport au monde a changé, je suis plus en phase avec les éléments, avec la nature. Je me sens faire partie d’un tout, dans lequel je ne suis qu’une minuscule particule, mais qui a sa place, comme tout le reste. Je ressens les choses, je ne les subi plus. J’ai peur de perdre tout ça si un jour tu disparais vraiment. De retourner à mes angoisses de citadine. 

Tes mains caressent à présent mon visage, mes cheveux. Je ferme les yeux, profite de ces instants. Je sens une première goutte sur ma main, à peine perceptible. J’ouvre les yeux, les nuages gris sont maintenant au-dessus de nos têtes. Une deuxième goutte tombe sur mon front, à peine plus grosse que la précédente. Ta tête se penche vers la mienne, tes lèvres me cherchent, me trouvent, je sens ta langue jouer avec la mienne. Je me redresse, t’enlace, continue à profiter de tes baisers, me collant toujours plus près de ton corps. Autour de nous, la pluie tombe en un crachin qui nous enveloppe.

Mes mains caressent ta peau, ma langue continue à explorer ta bouche, avant de s’attaquer à ton cou, tes oreilles. Mes dents veulent croquer chaque partie de ton corps, impatientes. Tu te laisses aller sous mes doigts. Je te parcours toute entière, alors que les éléments autour de nous commencent à se déchainer, et que la pluie s’abat sur nous. Nos vêtements collent à nos peaux, je sens le vent s’infiltrer partout, alors que j’ai l’impression de ne faire plus qu’un avec toi. Mes baisers sont plus impatients, mes doigts se fraient un passage vers ton sexe, que je découvre humide et chaud. Je m’engouffre en toi, étouffant tes gémissements en t’embrassant, ma langue ne quittant pas la tienne. Je sens ton sexe s’ouvrir, toujours plus, réclamant d’être rempli.

L’orage s’annonce, alors que mes doigts s’enfoncent en toi, toujours plus loin, toujours plus profondément. Les grondements du tonnerre accompagnent les doux bruits qui sortent de ta bouche et que tu ne peux contenir. Ta main saisit la mienne pour me guider, tu prends ton plaisir, tu viens le chercher. Tu n’hésites pas. Tu sais ce que tu veux. J’ai l’impression que je ne te suffirai pas. Mes doigts s’affairent en toi, jouent avec ton sexe, le titillent, ralentissent, pour reprendre de plus belle. Tu n’es plus qu’impatience, alors que la pluie se déverse sur nous, et que l’orage s’approche de plus en plus. Tu veux plus, toujours plus. Alors ma main s’engouffre dans ton sexe béant, qui ne demande que ça. Me voilà en toi jusqu’au poignet, nous ne faisons plus qu’un. Nous sommes un tout, perdu dans la pluie et l’orage, et j’entends à peine ta jouissance couverte par le bruit du tonnerre.


End file.
